User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Ascension Plans I
Storyline Storyline Prologue: April *Will be a third-person narrative detailing Lilith's inauguration ceremony. The ceremony takes place at the Avenue of Tributes, located outside of the Presidential Mansion. Waiting for Lilith is the Presidential Chair. There are also chairs for the Ryoku children. *It's a ticket event so only those who could afford a ticket were able to attend. Food and drink vendors circle both seating areas alongside the Avenue. *Each of the Ryoku children, minus Lyon because he has been disowned and is no longer considered a Ryoku, will arrive in chariots. They will come out in order of youngest to eldest. This is to show their personalities and appearances. *Lorelei is angry because she couldn't be in Luciel's chariot but quickly turns overwhelmed when she spots the crowd. *Laton is also angry because of Lancer throwing things at him prior to coming out onto the Avenue. *Luna is shy and tries to look at the floor as much as possible, to avoid seeing the crowd gazing at her. *Lincoln gives a small, unenthusiastic wave to the crowd. *Whilst deep down she loathes every minute of the event, Libertaria pretends to enjoy it by waving to the crowd and smiling. *Lancer is smiling mischievously. *Lapis is blowing kisses to the crowd, catching the attention of the teenagers in the crowd. Male and female, by the way. *Lyra is blowing kisses, waving and winking. Like Lapis, she is a favourite amongst the crowd. *Luciel just takes everything in, before catching a glimpse of the Presidential Chair. He is intrigued by it. *After Luciel's chariot is Lilith's. The crowd wildly screams and cheers for her. She waves to the crowd. *When they get to their chairs, they sit down. Peacekeepers are stationed at either side of the platform. The daughter of Lilith's late predecessor comes to her with a silver plate. This plate has the Presidential ring; a golden ring with the Capitol emblem engraved on it. Lilith makes her vow to be a good President and puts the ring on. The daughter leaves with the plate. Lilith is officially the President. *An interval takes place for people to carry on eating and drinking whilst the podium is set up for Lilith to make her speech. We see the interactions between the family, whilst Lilith is looking down on the crowd. *Once the interval ends, Lilith's speech begins. She thanks those who bought a ticket and turned up to watch her inauguration, as well as those watching. She also pays her respects to her predecessor. *After the formalities are done, we see the true side of Lilith - a woman with a god complex. She warns not just the crowd but those watching that if they rebel against her, regardless of who they are, she will unleash her wrath upon them. Although she does not mention Lyon by name, she uses him as an example. However, she does exaggerate what she did to him in order to make herself sound omniously intimidating and threatening; "A former relative of mine learned this the hard way, let's just say he's no longer among us." (She does this deliberately to make it sound like he's dead, when really he was just exiled - he was exiled when Lilith was in an unspecified position of power and was involved in quashing a District 7 rebellion. This invoked Lyon's trauma and sympathy with those who died/suffer as a result and kickstarted his rebel campaign against the Capitol and their elite; including his mother. In order to avoid scandal, she exiled him instead of killing him.) *Then the next part of her speech is about her first priority as President, which are the upcoming 500th Games. She tells the crowd and those watching about her personal ideology in regards to the Games; the Games reflects the President. She swears that her Games will be the biggest and best in history, and she will not just live up to her vow to be a good President, she will exceed it by being the best President Panem ever had. She also states that Luciel will be the Head Gamemaker and all of the ideas that she has for the Games, Luciel will implement them. This generates major hype. *The speech ends with Lilith mentioning other priorities after the Games, elaborating on the ideas she has for the Games and thanking the crowd and those watching for listening. The final scene is the children and Lilith being escorted into the Presidential Mansion by the Peacekeepers. Libertaria gives one look at the Capitol flag that hanged above the Presidential Chair, her expression changing to that of seriousness combined with anxiety, before leaving. Luciel Ryoku, Head Gamemaker of the 500th Hunger Games: May Valencia Milon, The Capitol Female: June 1st *Takes place two months after Lilith's inauguration ceremony. Not much has changed politically in that space of time, since Lilith's main priority has been preparation for the Games. *Valencia's POV begins with her reaching the end of her nightmare. In this nightmare is her ex-husband, Izar. He is pinning her down onto a bed and holding a knife up in the air, threatening to kill her if she carries on crying and screaming. She screams at him to let her go, which leads to him preparing to plunge the knife into her throat. But before he can stab her with it, Valencia wakes up. *She wakes up in her bed in her apartment. After regaining full consciousness, she realises that she needs to get ready for her shift, which is short because it's also the day of the Reaping and she is expected to attend (as Valencia is 18 years old, it's her last reaping). Valencia chooses to spend the couple of hours she has before her shift begins to get ready. *After bathing, drying herself off, getting changed into her maid uniform and eating breakfast, she leaves her apartment and heads for the Presidential Mansion. Category:Blog posts Category:Pages containing spoilers